cinder_spiresfandomcom-20200213-history
Gwen Lancaster
Gwendolyn Margaret Elizabeth Lancaster is the only daughter of the ruling family of House Lancaster, and as such has been both trained and pampered for most of her life. About House * House Lancaster Family * Parents: Lord Lancaster and Lady Lancaster * Cousin: Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster Family Business * Lancaster Vattery Description Skills and Abilites * Some fighting skills of The Way, taught by cousin Benedict. Weapons * Gauntlet Character / Personality Because of her aristocratic background, Gwen is somewhat sheltered compared to her companions. She tends to think about what is right rather than what is realistically expedient, and sometimes causes more trouble than she prevents by getting involved. She remains on the side of custom, but often doesn't realize that it has political consequences. Confident and assertive to the extreme despite her petite physicality and limited experience. However, she is also extremely intelligent and technically proficient, even impressing Journeyman with her knowledge of crystals and power systems. Details * Approximately 16 years old at the beginning of Aeronaut's Windlass * Initially she was suspicious of Grimm, due to his status as a disgraced former Fleet officer, but eventually concludes that he is a man of honor and integrity.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 22 * She was impressed by the Great Library of Spire Albion in the Temple of the Way, compared the Academy library as dwarfed by the Great Library. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 26 Spirearch's Mission Addison called Gwen, Bridget, Rowl, and Benedict to his office, Grimm was already there. Ferus an Folly joined them. He gives them all a mission—each having their own task, but no one but Ferus knows the objective. That's so no one can divulge any secrets if captured. Benedict is to protect Ferus, Gwen is the "smoother"—smoothing the way through obstacles to Ferus' mission. Bridget and Rowl will serve as his liaisons to the local Cats. Grimm and his crew are their transport and backup.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 Connections * Lord Lancaster (father) * Lady Lancaster (mother) * Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster (cousin) * Captain Esterbrook * The Way * Sarah * Lancaster Manor * Lancaster Vattery * Spirearch's Guard * Lord Albion, Spirearch * Beech's Dumpling Stand * Rowl * Reginald Astor * Barnabus Astor * Diego Ciriaco * Auroran Marines * Spirearch Manor * Francis Grimm * Efferus Effrenus Ferus * Folly * Shipyards * AMS Predator * Creedy * Kettle * Habble Landing * Black Horse Inn * Temple of the Way Events 1. Aeronaut's Windlass Gwen is first seen defying her mother, Lady Lancaster, with her determination to join the Spirearch's Guard. After blasting some walls and a door, she departs.Aeronaut's Windlass, Prologue Her training is done by Captain Cavallo who trains the new recruits in the Guard. Her cousin Benedict Sorellin-Lancaster is also in the Guard with her on his third tour of duty. She befriends Bridget Tagwynn, after intervening in a fight between Bridget and the obnoxious Reginald Astor—but her untimel interference managed to get Bridget entangled in a duel with the arrogant idiot.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 4 She and Benedict helped train Bridget for the forthcoming duel with Reginald.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 5–6, 9 The duel was interrupted by an attack from Auroran Fleet, led by the ASA Ciervo.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 10 She, Benny, and Bridget save Barnabus from fallen debris and enter the Ventilation Tunnels to shelter from falling debris. They get ambushed by Auroran Marines led by Diego Ciriaco. Diego holds Bridget hostage and Gwen holds his explosives hostage. They hold at a stand-off for several hours until Grimm and his crew arrive.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 12-13,16 Because of her newness to the service, she was sent with a team by the Spirearch on a mission, transported by Grimm.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20 On board the Predator, Gwen is suspicious of Grimm because he's a Fleet outcast—of his reasons for saving the Lancaster Vattery and also her and her friends. She questions Creedy, Grimm and Kettle and decides to wait-and-see about Grimm in the face of deep loyalty by his crew.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 22 In the Landing Shipyards, Gwen hired Grady to be their runner to guide them to a hotel. He led them into an ambush set by a local Guild of thieves. She discharged her gauntlet at the footpad following them, he ran off. She then chased off Grady.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Team goes to Temple of the Way and talks in over tea with Brother Vincent.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 25–26 Team goes to the Black Horse Inn and discuss how to proceed. Bridget and Benedict dissuade her from going along to make contact with House Nine-Claws—her "Gwenness" ways would be counterproductive.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 27 He and Gwen talk with Ferus in the common room while he drinks to "change his mind"—track to local Etherealist and lock him/her from tracking him. Gwen and Ferus talk philosophy.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 30 2. The Olympian Affair Quotes * She said to Benedict, "I'm a perfect idiot," and began walking to the tables. ... The Spirearch lifted one eyebrow and glanced at Benedict. ... "That's Gwenish for, 'I apologize,'" — Gwen to Benedict to Lord Albion Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 9 * "Miss Lancaster, having taken note of your talents and your obvious, ah, determination to stay the course, regardless of how Ill-conceived it may be, I am sending you along to be a smoother." ... "A what?" ... "Your duty is to smooth the way for Master Ferus's inquisition. The inquisition must keep moving forward. You are to avoid, overcome, or knock down any obstructions that may block his path." ... Gwen found herself frowning. "I'm not sure I understand how to do that." ... "I'm not sure you know how to do anything else," Benedit quipped.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 20, p. 200 * "Your diplomatic efforts so far have consisted of instigating a duel, threatening detachment of Fleet Marines with charges of treason, throwing away a tidy little fortune in bribes, and aruptly discharging a Gauntlet into an otherwise nonviolent situation." ... "But—" ... "Twice." — Benedict to Gwen Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 27 * "Oh, God in Heven man, do gather up your scrotum and fight!" Gwen snarled.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 37, p. 345 Book References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Spirearch's Guard Category:Members of House Lancaster Category:Inhabitants of Spire Albion Category:Inhabitants of Habble Morning Category:Mission Team Category:Humans